


Mystery drives the van

by Haedonrocks



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Arthur gets some rest, F/M, Lewis is mentioned, Vivi gets some sleep too., Vivi is not a good driver, a kitsune drives the van
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks
Summary: It was a few miles till Arthur could have drove to Vivi's house. After an argument and a dog with little patience, plans changed.
Relationships: Arthur & Mystery (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), Mystery & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Kudos: 20





	Mystery drives the van

**Author's Note:**

> I made this story a month or two ago. I kinda had a thought if Mystery was able to drive a van and if he actually did that during the cave incident. Anyway, enjoy the story.

It was dark out. The moon and the stars were up shining the sky. The gang had just finished their investigation of a ghost who was scared to pass on. They had told him that it would be ok and can be safe in the afterlife. After they completed their job, the people thanked them and gave the gang some cash for their bravery. The gang head out to their car and Arthur drove them. They went on the highway and were going to Vivi’s house so he can drop Vivi and Mystery off. But Arthur needed to go to a nearby gas station because the van needed more fuel. 

“I’ll go to the station to get more gas, you can go inside and get something for yourself.” Arthur told Vivi. 

“You know, I’ll pass.” VIvi said. “We should save the money the owners gave us for our next investigation.” They were planning to get new equipment for their ghost hunting like EVPs, cameras, and other things. 

They pulled up to a gas station and Arthur got out of the van and opened the valve to where the gas tank is at. Inside the car, Mystery whined to get Vivi’s attention. Vivi looked next to Mystery who was looking at her with his puppy dog eyes.

“Whats wrong?” Vivi asked. 

“I’m worried about Arthur. He hasn’t slept since I forced him to bed.” Mystery said. 

“ I know, but he’ll be alright. I could talk him into sleeping while I drive until we get to our house.” 

Arthur was done with filling up the tank. He got inside into the driver’s seat and started the car. He then began driving onto the highway again. As he was driving for a few minutes, Vivi said “Do you want me to drive?’

Arthur, without turning his head over to Vivi, said “I can drive still, why?” 

“Well for start, you haven’t slept in a week.” 

“Work was hard and long Vivi, and I wanted to finish my projects.” Arthur quickly said. 

“I know, but I’m afraid that you’ll pass out and get us killed.” Vivi had a point, Arthur’s actions could’ve gotten them killed ever since he stopped sleeping. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t fall asleep.” Arthur said. “I drank at least 3 cups of coffee before the investigation.”

“I don’t care how many cups you had, let me drive while you sleep.” Vivi said directly to him. 

“I’m sorry to say this but, you don’t have a driver’s licence.” Arthur was starting to get annoyed. Same with Vivi. They both started arguing for 5 minutes. 

“Well how about you let Lewis drive?” Vivi told Arthur.

“No because one, he is not here. And two he is at work. We don’t want to bother him when his is working.” Arthur was getting mad. 

“At least he sleeps when he is done working.” Vivi was now irritating Arthur into pulling over the car and letting her drive. 

“I’m gonna say no everytime Vi and plus, we are almost there at your house.”

“No we are not, its at least 10 miles away.” Vivi was getting a headache. 

Before any of them spoke, Mystery yelled “Enough!” in a very angrily tone. Both of them jumped and quickly turned to Mystery. He was getting sick and tired of the argument and decided to handle it himself. He then said to Arthur to pull over the van and get out. Arthur got out knowing that whenever Mystery gets himself in their arguments, it won’t turn out pretty for him. Mystery then told him to get to the back of the van.

“Arthur, you are going to sleep.” Mystery said as he got into the back. He pulled out a pillow and a blanket and told Arthur that he will sleep there. 

“I’m fine Mystery. I can still drive.” Arthur says. 

“No, you will not.” Mystery said. “You will sleep and I’ll make sure you do.”

Arthur started getting flashbacks to when Mystery forced his way to get him to sleep and from that experience he decide to listen to him and go to sleep. And just like that, he passes out. Mystery then went up to the front to deal with Vivi.

“Thanks Mystery, I’ll drive to Arthur’s house and drop him off.” Vivi said as she was getting into the driver’s seat. Mystery stopped her with his paw on her leg and said “Nope, you won’t drive either. You don’t have a driver’s licence.”

“Oh come on Mystery, I know I can drive a car.” Vivi says as she tries again as she moves to the driver’s seat but he blocks her in the way. 

“Last time you drove a car, you almost rammed into 5 other cars and passed a ton of stop signs.” Mystery said.

“ Well if Arthur and I can’t drive, who is?” Vivi asked annoyed and confused. After her sentence, Mystery hops out of the car and transforms into his true form. Then gets back into the van. To her surprise, Mystery fits perfectly in the car and is able to reach the petals and hold on to the steering wheel. 

Vivi was silent for five seconds and said “Your driving?” She said it if it was some sort of joke.

“Of course, who else would be driving? I’m your only choice left now that Arthur is asleep and Lewis isn’t here.”

She sighs “Fine, go ahead.” 

He starts the engine and drives off. Mystery was actually a good driver as he is perfectly driving in the lane and doesn’t seem to be struggling. To her concern, she asks him “Is this your first time, or did you drove before like the motorcycle?”

“I drove before.” Mystery answered. “This is my 22nd time.”

Vivi was shocked. She wasn’t expecting Mystery to drive a car that many times before. Then got to another question. “Let me guess, did my father taught you?”

“No actually, I started driving from the cave incident.” Mystery said. “It was hard at first to understand the controls but luckily it took me less than three minutes to figure out how to drive.” He added.

“So why did you drove more?” 

“I really liked to drive. So I asked your father if he can help me understand the road a little more better and how to park.” 

“And of course he said yes?”

“Yep, he was glad. He told me that I should drive you more than you driving me.”

“Oh come on. Is my driving that bad?” She said whining about it. 

He laughs and still keeps his eyes on the road. Vivi decided to check behind the seat to see if Arthur is still asleep. He still is but in the most uncomfortable position she had ever imagined. She also wonders why no one has seen a giant 7 tailed kitsune driving a car until she realized that the windows were darkened from the outside so that no one were to be able to see through. It was very convenient for Mystery since he is driving. 

7 miles have passed, Vivi and Mystery are both silent except of Arthur’s snores. She was also tired too and needed some sleep. She realized that Arthur is using the only pillow and blanket that was available. Then she looked at Mystery and knew that his fur was perfect. So she got closer to Mystery and laid her head on to him. To his reaction, he look at her for a second and then smiled. He put some of his tails around her as a blanket and kept driving. 

At last, they were at Arthur’s house. Mystery stopped the car and used one of his tails to poke Arthur awake. Arthur then woke up and realized they were here. He then got his stuff and got out the car. 

Before he went out he said “Wait, are you keeping the van Mystery?”

“No.” He answered. “It's a good van and would like to drive it again but since it’s yours I'll drive it back to your house after I drop Vivi and run back home.” 

“Ok, thanks” 

Before he got into the house, Mystery said “Get some sleep. You’ll need it for tomorrow.”

Arthur usually says no, but since it’s Mystery who said it, he keeps that promise. “I will.” He says and goes inside the house.

At the Yukino’s residence, Vivi was still asleep on Mystery. He decided to carry Vivi all the way to the bedroom and put her on the bed. Then he went back to the van and drove it back to Arthur’s place. Before he left the van, he wondered if he would be able to drive it again sometime. All he needs is another argument and he would be ready to go. The End.


End file.
